For The '1st Time' again
by Vay1991
Summary: Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Korea Selatan, Hangeng kembali ke sana untuk menghadiri suatu acara. Dan dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan member Super Junior. Akankah keinginannya tercapai?


Author : VayTeuKey

Cast : Hangeng, Super Junior, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun

Genre : Friendship

Length : One Shoot

Kupijakkan kakiku untuk pertama kalinya lagi di Incheon Internasional Airport sejak tuntutan kepada mereka kuajukkan. Tidak ada satupun fans yang tahu aku datang hari ini karena memang dirahasiakan demi 'kenyamanan' semua orang.

"Han, kita harus segera bergegas. Ayo!" ujar manager gege. Rasanya mulut ini terkunci tidak ingin menjawabnya sehingga mengharuskanku mengangguk kepadanya.

Kami berpindah ke gate keberangkatan dalam negeri. Tanpa istirahat sedikitpun, kami langsung pergi munuju Busan. Rasanya badanku remuk semua. Karena terlalu kelelahan akhirnya aku tertidur. Manager gege baru membangunkanku sesaat sebelum pesawat mendarat. Sama halnya seperti Incheon Airport. Di sini pun sepi, tidak ada satupun fans yang datang untuk menjemputku. Aku masuk ke mobil van yang sudah disiapkan panitia acara bersama manager gege dan staff lainnya.

Acara baru akan dimulai 5 jam lagi, tepat pukul 8 malam KST. Dan aku baru akan melakukan rehearsal pukul 6 KST. Karena sisanya adalah jadwal artis lain untuk rehearsal. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Mataku terhenti pada sebuah kotak hitam bernama TV. Mungkin menonton TV akan sedikit mengusir rasa bosanku. Kupilih beberapa chanel tapi belum satupun kutemukan acara yang cocok. Namun jariku tiba-tiba berhenti pada satu acara yang menampilkan mereka.

_Sumi chage dallyeowa meotjige kkeutnaen geudae_

_Have a good time oneulmankeun Party time_

_Gaseumi yodongchineun seungrireul mat bwa_

_Ijeneun Have a good time nuga geudael makgetna? Oh~_

_Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_

_Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_

Klik. Tiba-tiba layar menjadi gelap. Aku tersadar ternyata manager gege yang mematikannya tanpa kusadari dia mengambil remote dari tanganku. Aku menatapnya tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau melihat penampilan mereka? Hanya membuka luka lama. Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang lalu makan bersamaku juga staff lainnya. Sebelum rehearsal dimulai kau harus makan karena tidak aka nada waktu kosong lagi setelah itu." Ujarnya sinis. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menanggapinya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, ternyata manager gege masih ada di tempat aku meninggalkannya tadi. Mungkin dia menungguku.

"Aku tunggu di restoran hotel, jangan lama-lama!"

Kuhela napasku setelah manager gege pergi. Apakah dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini?

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, aku kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat. Manager gege berjalan di sampingku, sibuk dengan iPadnya.

"Gege, aku sudah besar. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke kamar." Akhirnya kukeluarkan satu kalimat padanya hari ini.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam?" Aku mengangguk.

Manager gege masuk ke kamarnya yang tidak berada jauh dari kamarku, hanya terhalang dua kamar. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar langsung merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur.

"Lelah sekali." Namun baru saja kupejamkan mataku, kubuka lagi keduanya. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide gila di otakku. Kulirik jam yang terpajang di dinding kamarku. Pukul 11 KST. Aku yakin mereka belum tidur.

Kutekan beberapa nomor yang masih kuhapal di luar kepala. "Semoga mereka belum mengganti nomornya." Sekali kuhubungi mereka, tidak ada yang menganggat. Aku mencoba lagi dengan nomor lainnya.

"Yeoboseyo!" terdengar suara malas dari seberang sana. Sudah merupakan kebiasaannya seperti ini jika seseorang mengganggunya sedang bermain PSP. "Yeoboseyo!" sapanya lagi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Annyeong!" panggilku pelan. Tapi sepertinya berhasil membuatnya sedikit terkena serangan jantung sementara. "Kyunie, kau masih di sana?" cukup lama dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sedikit membuatku khawatir.

"Ne." jawabnya membuatku lega ternyata dia masih hidup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lainnya?"

"Baik." Jawabnya masih dengan suara pelan.

"Kau sendirian di dorm? Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Ani, aku bersama Yesung hyung. Member lainnya belum pulang."

"Gwaenchana? Suaramu terdengar tidak baik-baik saja."

"Siapa yang menelpon Kyu?" terdengar sura Yesung di sana. Sepertinya Yesung merebut telponnya dari tangan Kyuhyun karena kini kudengar suara Yesung. "Yeoboseyo! Nugusimnika?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ini aku." Jawabku pelan. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya kuyakin suaraku berhasil membuat Main Vocal Super Junior itu terkaget setengah mati seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. "Apa kabar?"

"Kami baik, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Ada apa kau menelpon?" terdengar nada ketus dari suaranya.

"Aku hanya merindukan kalian."

"Merindukan kami?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku.

"Mianhae." Ujarku menyesal.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" kudengar suara Kangin.

"Hanya telpon salah sambung." Kudengar jawabannya.

Klik. Dan pada saat itu pula telpon terputus.

**DORM LANTAI 12**

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" teriak Kangin saat masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Kyu, masuk ke kamarmu. Sudah malam, cepat tidur!" teriak Yesung semakin membuat Kangin tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut tanpa ada perlawananan.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Kangin mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Yesung dengan nada tinggi kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara itu Kangin masih berdiri di ruang tengah, otaknya masih terus berputar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung tadi. Matanya memandang telpon dorm mereka, merasa telah terjadi sesuatu yang behubungan dengan alat komunikasi itu. Kemudian kakinya membawanya ke depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa meminta ijin pemilik kamar, dia langsung masuk ke dalam. alangkah kagetnya dia, saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam dan hanya menangis, memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kyu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Katakana padaku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda dia tidak mau bicara. "Eeteuk hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan Kangin mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya ingin bicara pada Eeteuk hyung?" Tanya Kangin sabar. Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. Kangin tahu dia tidak akan pernah berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun, maka dari itu dia menelpon Eeteuk.

Terdengar suara pintu dorm lantai 12 terbuka, Kangin yang masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun yakin kalau itu adalah hyung tertua sekaligus leadernya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eeteuk saat masuk ke dalam kamar. Di belakangnya ada Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Kyu, gwaenchana?" Eeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung." Lirihnya. Kemudian langsung memeluk Eeteuk, kini tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Gwaenchana." Eeteuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan agar dia merasa tenang. Kangin melihat tatapan Eeteuk yang memberi tanda agar mereka semua keluar dan membiarkan mereka berdua untuk bicara. Kangin dan member yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti.

Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Namun tiba-tiba Eeteuk keluar kamar Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepat dan wajah marah langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" terdengar teriakan Eeteuk sampai ke semua penjuru ruangan dorm. Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengejar Eeteuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada kita?" teriak Yesung tidak kalah tinggi.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada kita?"

"Dia pergi. Dia pergi begitu saja hyung. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada kita. Dan baru saja dia menelpon dan mengatakan merindukan kita? Kemana saja dia selama 2 tahun ini hyung? Dimana dia ketika kita semua menangis karenanya? Apakah dia memikirkan perasaan kita?" Mata Yesung sudah merah menahan tangis.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu moment ini selama 2 tahun. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membentaknya. Apakah kau menjamin dia akan menelpon lagi?"

"Aku sakit hati hyung." Teriak Yesung menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit?" Eeteuk akhirnya menangis. "Aku jauh lebih sakit. Kau tidak tahu aku ditekan oleh pihak perusahaan bukan? Mereka tidak mengijinkan salah satu dari kita untuk membantunya. Dia sendiri di sana tanpa ada yang mendukung ataupun menanyakan keadaannya." Suara Eeteuk mulai melemah namun tangisnya kini semakin keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yan terjadi?" Tanya Shindong mulai gemas dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Eeteuk berdiri lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah kaja!" ajak Eeteuk. "Kalian berempat juga ikut. Kangin, kau bawa mobilmu sendiri. Banyak orang yang harus kita jemput malam ini." Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan menuruti perintah Eeteuk.

Tempat pertama yang mereka datangi adalah KBS, menjemput Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang baru selesai siaran. Awalnya mereka terkejut, tapi seperti Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyk dan Donghae tadi. Merekapun hanya menurut. Tempt kedua adalah rumah Siwon.

"Jangan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, karena kami pun tidak mengerti." Ujar Kangin sebelum sempat Siwon bertanya.

**Eeteuk's Car**

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit takut karena melihat ekspresi marah Eeteuk.

"Hyung, bukankah jalan ini menuju Busan?" bisik Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

Setelah 4 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di Busan. Mobil mereka tampak memasuki parkiran sebuah hotel.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya hotel yang mensponsori acaranya." Eeteuk mengangguk yakin. Dia melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi KST. Eeteuk melirik pada ketiga dongsaengnya masih tertidur dan tidak tega membangunkan mereka. Eeteuk turun dari mobil bermaksud mengajak Kangin ikut bersamanya, tapi ternyata Kangin juga tertidur sesaat setelah dia memarkirnya mobil. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri. Berjalan masuk menuju meja receptionis. Untuk sesaat receptionis itu tampak terkejut melihat Super Junior Eeteuk di pagi buta seperti ini tiba-tiba datang. Tapi dengan cepat dia bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Tan Hangeng, di kamar nomor berapa dia menginap?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa memberikan informasi itu demi kenyamanan pengunjung."

"Aish, apakah kau tidak tahu siapa aku dan siapa dia?" Tanya Eeteuk mulai tidak sabar.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah prosedur yang sudah ditetapkan pihak hotel. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu sambungkan telponku ke kamarnya. Aku sendiri yang akan bicara dengannya."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sambungan telpon sudah terhubung, receptionis itu memberikan gagang telponnya kepada Eeteuk.

"Yeoboseyo!" sapa Eeteuk.

"Hyung . . ." lirih Hangeng tidak percaya dengan suara yang ia dengar sekarang.

**Hangeng's Room**

Krrriiiinnnggggg. Kubuka mataku dengan malas saat mendengar bunyi telpon kamarku bordering. Kulirik jam kecil di atas meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Yeoboseyo!"

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda, tapi seseorang ingin bicara dengan anda."

"Nugu?"

"Yeoboseyo!" mataku terbuka dengan sempurna saat mendengar suaranya. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat ini? Kucubit kulit tanganku sedikit. Sakit. Itu artinya aku tidak bermimpi.

"Hyung . . ." lirihku karena masih sangat terkejut.

"Kami semua ada di bawah, bisakah kita bertemu?" tanyanya. Terdengar nada memohon di sana.

"Tentu saja."

"Berapa nomor kamarmu? Kami akan ke sana."

"Ani, aku yang akan mendatangi kalian."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau di lobi hotel."

"Ne."

Klik.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengganti bajuku kemudian mengambil tas ransel yang biasa aku bawa dan mengisinya dengan beberapa barang penting. Dompet, handphone dan pakaian ganti. Kubuka pintu kamarku pelan, takut tiba-tiba manager gege melihatku menyelinap keluar seperti sekarang ini. Lorong hotel masih nampak sangat sepi.

Saat keluar dari lift, kuedarkan mataku memandang ke segala penjuru arah mencari sosoknya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena kini dia sedang duduk membelakangiku, tapi aku sangat yakin itu adalah Eeteuk hyung. Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hyung!" panggilku. Dia berdiri lalu berbalik, berhadapan denganku. Dengan cepat kupeluk sosoknya. Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh membasahi pundaknya. "Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mereka semua menunggu di dalam mobil. Kaja!"

Eeteuk hyung membangunkan para member yang tertidur. Mereka semua keluar dari mobil masih dengan wajah mengantuk dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Annyeong." Sapaku. Dan sukses menyadarkan mereka semua dari rasa kantuk. Pertama yang memelukku adalah Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menangis seperti biasanya. Disusul oleh yang lainnya, tentu saja kecuali Eeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, mian tadi . . ." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Kangin-ah, chukkae!"

"Kaja!" ajak Eeteuk hyung.

"Eodi?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Tentu saja pulang ke dorm."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Hangeng hyung." Rengek Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja dia ikut."

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan managermu hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Aku merindukan dorm."

"Kajaaa!" teriak mereka semua.

Sekitar pukul 8 pagi KST kami sampai di dorm. Lantai 12 menjadi tujuan pertama kami. Donghae yang pertama masuk. Kudengar suara seseorang dari dalam dorm.

"Ya! Kalian semua dari mana saja? tidak ada satupun dari kalian semua yang bisa kuhubungi. Bahkan manager hyung mengira kalian semua dicul . . ." kata-katanya menggantung tidak selesai saat mata kami bertemu. "Ya! Jadi ini semua karenamu hah?" nadanya meninggi seperti sedang marah. Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Kau yang membuat mereka semua kabur dari dorm? Lalu sekarang kau datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahuku? Kau tahu tidak, seberapa aku merindukanmu?" Heechul langsung memelukku. Air mata kami tidak tertahankan lagi untuk keluar. "Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanyanya disela tangis.

"Mianhae."

"Kau pasti merindukan Heebum." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari mencari Heebum di kamar.

"Wookie-ya, panggilkan Yesung." Pinta Eeteuk hyung. Aku langsung teringat kejadian tadi malam.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang menemuinya." Eeteuk hyung mengangguk. "Chul-ah, aku ke dorm bawah sebentar." Teriakku.

**Dorm Lantai 11**

Aku masuk ke dalam dorm, ternyata mereka belum mengganti kunci passwordnya. Tidak seperti dorm atas, keadaan dorm ini lebih sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Kuketuk pelan pintu kamarnya. Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Yesung di baliknya. Wajahnya menegang karena terkejut. Tentu saja.

"Annyeong! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Jawabnya datar lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami duduk di sofa dan saling diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf." Ujarku.

"Untuk?"

"Pergi tanpa pamit kepada kalian semua. Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu hyung. Aku marah pada keadaan. Maaf soal tadi malam, aku terlalu emosi."

"Aku mengerti."

"Eeteuk hyung yang menjemputmu?" aku mengangguk. "Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja. Semua orang menunggu kita di atas, lebih baik kita semua berkumpul di sana." Yesung mengangguk setuju.

**Dorm Lantai 12**

Kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, menikmati sarapan pagi yang disiapkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Seperti apa yang selalu kami lakukan dahulu sebelum aku pergi. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Kulihat manager gege yang menelpon.

"Aku terima telpon dulu." Aku berjalan keluar dorm.

"Wei."

". . ."

"Aku di dorm."

". . ."

"Aku tahu. Aku mohon untuk kali ini saja."

". . ."

"Kau bisa menjemputku di sini bukan?"

". . ."

"Baiklah."

Klik.

"Nugu?" Tanya Heechul saat aku masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Manager gege."

"Kau akan kembali ke Cina pagi ini?" aku mengangguk. "Tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?" mohonnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Mian, aku tidak bisa. Tiket pulang sudah dipesan, lagi pula aku masih punya pekerjaan siang ini. Perijinanku pun hanya sampai pukul 12 siang nanti."

"Jam berapa kau pergi?"

"Manager gege akan menjemputku ke sini. Pesawatku berangkat pukul 12."

Ting tong. Semua member menoleh kea rah pintu masuk ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Eeteuk hyung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Sejenak Eeteuk hyung kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Han!" panggilnya padaku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Terima kasih karena kalian masih membukakan pintu untukku." Aku beranjak menemui manager gege, semua member mengantarku sampai depan pintu. Tidak lupa kuberikan pelukanku pada mereka satu-satu.

"Han, cepat!" panggil manager gege.

"Annyeong." Pamitku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat hati meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, karena memang inilah pilihanku. Aku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Tapi percayalah, kalian semua akan selalu berada di tempat yang paling special dalam hatiku.

THE END


End file.
